


Titanium

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Zinc soul [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Flash Fic, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La morte di Mirai Junior.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:Prompt - David Guetta Titanium





	Titanium

Titanium

18 socchiuse gli occhi, le gocce di pioggia le scivolarono lungo il viso pallido, i suoi corti capelli biondi grondavano acqua. Allungò un braccio, allargando le gambe. Le iridi color del ghiaccio rifletterono le fiamme rossastre. Si sentì un tonfo e delle grida, un palloncino volò sopra i resti di un palazzo.

Junior si tolse il turbante e lo lasciò cadere a terra. L’asfalto si spaccò. 

Una serie di onde partirono dalla mano della cyborg. Il namecciano le schivò partendo in avanti e raggiunse la donna con un pugno. C18 parò il colpo con il braccio, Junior gridò sentendo ile ossa della mano scricchiolare. Il gemello scattò da dietro di lei. Il namecciano sgranò gli occhi vedendo il moro comparire davanti a lui. C17 lo penetrò con il braccio, uno schizzo di sangue violaceo gli finì sul viso dalla pelle chiara. Uscì il braccio e guardò il cadavere del namecciano cadere in ginocchio, gli occhi erano piegati. Precipitò di lato e rimase immobile a terra. I due gemelli indietreggiarono, 17 si voltò e le sue iridi incontrarono quelle identiche della sorella. Ghignarono in contemporanea.

“Siamo di titanio…” disse 17.

“… e nessuno di questi sciocchi umani potrà scalfirci”. Concluse la gemella.


End file.
